In an indirect matrix converter, for example, a current source converter having reverse blocking, and a voltage source inverter are connected to each other through a DC link. In such an indirect matrix converter, a clamp circuit is provided in the DC link in order to absorb a regenerative current from the inverter. The clamp circuit has the same configuration as, for example, a DC snubber.
As a technology related to the present invention, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-15604 is disclosed.